Talk:Special Operations Sangheili
Untitled Just one question: What are hanging gardens, and what is the valley of tears? Guesty-Persony- ''' 03:16, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't recognize those names. --Dragonclaws 03:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) : : : Isn't special ops the human title for them? Doesn't make sense to combine English and the Sangheili language in the article title, don't you think it should be called "Special Operations Elite (Sangheili)"? I am not trying to cause controversy, just a simple question in my quest to make halopedia more understandable to the casual Halo player, and to make it more correct in it's use of Halo 3 terms. --Justin Time 23:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I agree, things are getting way too confusing nowadays on Halopedia, it's supposed to have easy navigation, but when I looked at things like the weapons lists... it's just all gibberish and I had to go through them all to find a plasma rifle or whatever... it's got to be easier for newcomers to Halo and Halopedia. -- Joshua 029 (couldn't be arsed to sign in) I have been told (by an Admin) that all of Halopedia is designed to redirections (wrong term?) i.e. Plasma Rifle will go to Type # somithin I cant remember. I hope this answers Joshua's question. Justin Time, I THINk you question is answered, but Im not sure. Message me if I'm not fully understanding your question. (I love helping as much I can!) Halo&CoD 00:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) colour scheme? Im confused so the spec ops elites have dark blue armour and the spec ops majors and officers have very dark blue armour? is that right. User:Kami-Sama I would just like to take this momment to say that spec ops KICK ASS YEAH!!!! User:Kami-Sama is that a picture of a major elite on the main artical page the one that says elite weilding enegy sword on delta halo. User:Kami-Sama Hell, yeah! The Spec Ops in Uprising can really kill! -Blemo In Halo: Reach I encountered on Heroic on Oni Sword Base (Returning after you activate the AA gun and comms tower) in the courtyard you start off in a white Spec Ops dual wielding but not using Active Camo. Any one else seen this before? SuperSirius 17:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) about the minor with a sword I wasent the one who put about the elite minor using a sword but who ever was please respond to this because I also played delta halo and there was a minor droped with a sword visit my page :It was '''User:65.6.159.131 on 19:16, 17 March 2007 you can leave a message on their IP talk page and they will see it next time they visit. -- Esemono 15:23, 26 March 2007 (UTC) yeah but it's intresting that a minor elite is wielding a energy sword plus if you do it on legendary mode it's an elite major who wields the sword. User:Kami-Sama A page for minor's should some one make a page for the special operation minor elites it seems wierd that every elite rank has it's own page but the spec ops minor. User:Kami-Sama :Feel free to do so. -ED 21:49, 26 March 2007 (UTC) how were do you go to start the page User:Kami-Sama :Add the link to this page. Since the page doesn't exist yet, it will be red. Click on the red link to create the page. For example: Special Operations Minor Elite. -ED 22:20, 26 March 2007 (UTC) thanks i get started KAMI Seeing that no one ever made the page... I'm wondering if someone else wants to start on it. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 04:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) i did make it some one deleted it User:Kami-Sama Flying One can be seen floating on the Level cortana could somone take a picture of this and put it on this please? 04:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Are they even spec ops elites in H3? The so-called spec ops elite that player 4 uses, usze taham(I think) is fleet security, and he uses the assault harness. : Yes, there are Spec Ops Elites in H3, as seen on the right. And please, sign your name. S331 15:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Spartan331 03:31 30 August 2010 (UTC) 3 Different Specop Ranks excluding Half-Jaw (the Commander) in Halo 2 There are three different specop ranks in Halo 2 On The Oracle: The first two elites you get are different ranks. The elite duel wielding plasma rifles will always have a dark BLUE color, almost like a Royal Blue. The other is just plain Black. To confirm this, keep them alive after the "Elevator of Death", but before the "Infested Lab". There is one long hallway littered with dead heretic soldiers. Right in the middle of the Hallway, there is a "half-infected elite" that the Arbiter looks over. The light over it is VERY bright, equivalent to Master Chief's flashlight. *This is the place Im talking about in The Oracle: Image:Curiosity16001200.jpg If you kill both right next to each other, you will see that the duel wielding Specop has a nice dark blue color. The other specop elite has a dull black/aka light black pearlescent color, like the paint jobs on Need for Speed racing games. I know that the Black Specop (aka Officer) is the higher ranking because they are seen the fewest and that he goes into the phantom right after Half Jaw when you go to cut the cables in The Oracle (After Cutscene of the Heretic Leader hiding behind plasma door). Then the Dark Blue Specop follows and then the grunts. Im not sure if the Dark Blue Specop is a higher rank than the Dark Purple aka Plum colored Specop. I remeber seeing more Dark Purple specops in Halo 2 than the Dark Blue ones. But then again, my brother told me "isn't darker the better?" I do know that both the Dark Blue and Black Specop have the same health. It takes 14 Carbine headshots to kill them (on Legendary). Why do I know all of this? Because Im the only person in my state who pathetically spends his video gaming life playing Halo 2. Im sorry guys. No 360 for me.... Though I did have one for 29 days before returning it to Best Buy. If anyone does play The Oracle, I hope they see the rank color difference like I did. I do remember seeing Dark Blue/Royal Blue specops on other levels like Gravemind and on The Great Journey (It is the Elite in the Spectre in the Begginning of the Level). When I first saw him, I figured his color looked that way just because of the lighting. Turns out I was wrong. Am I wrong? Thanks guys. Go Halo You guys can call me the elitelover No, I don't think you're saying this just to put it on the Talk page. I for one think you're on to something. I to play Halo 2 with much frequency (no 360 until September) and I have observed that the "Plum SpecOps", while seen the most frequently, is not the only Halo 2 SpecOps rank. Although many say the "Dark Blue SpecOps" is the only Halo 2 SpecOps rank, I have observed both in many levels (e.g. The Arbiter, The Oracle, Sacred Icon, Quarantine Zone, Gravemind, Uprising, The Great Journey), as well as a possible, mind you, "Dull Black" variant. But, as many know the only two confirmed appearances of a SpecOps Officer are Zuka 'Zamamee in the novel Halo: The Flood and Bero 'Kusovai in the Halo Graphic Novel, both of which take place during the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. So that is where I continued my search for this ever elusive SpecOps Officer. Although at first glance all SpecOps Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved seem black, but on closer inspection most SpecOps have a "Dark Blue" coloring, while a few of the majority have "Mettalic Black" armor. This is most easily observed on the level Keyes. Once you have found "Proto-Gravemind Keyes" on the bridge, you will be attacked by a swarm of Flood. Once they are all dead to your right (facing the bridge) there will be a door with SpecOps Grunts and Elites wating for you. Kill them all. among the bodies you will find many Dark Blue and a few Black Elites at this part alone. Note: Works best on Normal. And yes, I used the XBOX version, not PC. The Hunt Continues, TK 234 15:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Spec Ops Elite Commando, and Spec Ops Officer, circa Halo Combat Evolved.TK 234 19:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Remember that slight shade variations are commonplace for all Sangheili units. It adds variety to the games.-- Forerunner 15:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I respectfully disagree, Forerunner. The only times where that has proven to be true are with the Sangheili Majors of Halo 2 and Halo 3. :Look at these pics: File:Spec ops victory.jpg File:Spec Ops major.jpg File:SpecOpsMinor.jpg File:Spec OpsMajor.jpg File:Spec-Ops Elite Beam Rifle.jpg File:SpecOpsElite3.jpg All theseimages are of spec ops elites from'' Halo 2'' except the following:File:Catch.jpg Now that you've seen the pictures, you can decide what you think. Although I know that some of these pictures are vague, you can identify at least two different armor variations from them. Again I say that this page should be renamed "Special Operations Commando Sangheili", for that is in fact what they are refered to as in Halo: The Flood, so it would be canonical and not just speculation.TK 234 19:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : HeadHunter Elites? In the shot story HeadHunters. What are the Elites that killed everyone?Gogeta21 02:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Some sort of super SpecOps. I don't think they'll be featured in the game. --Fluffball Gato 16:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Move "Special Operations Sangheili" is to vague for a rank. Its name could refer to any of the ranks available for a Sangheili in SpecOps. Me and Subtank were discussing a change to the article's name.-- 'Forerun'' ' 16:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, because if you want to refer to one of the other ranks, you say 'spec ops officer' or 'spec ops commander', etc. The bottom rank has always just been referred to as 'spec ops elite'. Changing the name just makes it vague and seem like you're trying to insert your own opinions into what should strictly be canon. Canon(ish) sources just refer to this entry rank as Spec Ops Elites. Ajax 013 16:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think Forerunner is right. But I for one think the name should be changed to Special Operations Commando Sangheili, because in ''Halo: The Flood that is in fact what they are called, so it would be somewhat canonical, and not speculation. Seriously, Special Operations Standard?TK 234 16:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I came up with "Minor" first, but Subtank said that it would be confused with the Minor Sangheili (Even though there's another Sangheili rank with "minor" in its name).-- Forerunner 17:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, because there are only two other known SpecOps ranks. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 01:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I somewhat agree. there is a fair bit of confusion with this page and the main spec ops page, but it IS the proper name. Jabberwock xeno 23:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If it is renamed (which I hope not) then it ought to be SpecOps Minor, rather than SpecOps Standard Sangheili as the template says. 17:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it is fine the way it is currently. Searching for "Covenant Special Operations" gives you the page of the same title, about the military organization; while "SpecOps Elite" or any variation thereof ("Special Operations Sangheili", etc) give you the rank. SquirrellyOtter Discussions Held Here 01:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I say yes, but for the love of the Forerunners, NOT SpecOps Standard Sangheili. SpecOps Lower Sangheili. THAT'll do. 13:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Minor" was an alternative term me and Subtank discussed.-- Forerunner 13:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::"SpecOps Sangheili Minor" or "Special Operations Sangheili Minor" would indeed sound better than "Standard". --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::%230 yes for SpecOps Sangheili Minor. 14:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me, i think it is fine as it is. First off, no source calls SpecOps Elites "minors", secondly it could imply that they're equal to Minor Domos (to some at least, the Covies are after all aliens and may not have same standards as us etc). Standard does sound horrible and shouldn't be used really. As for the vagueness.. couldn't simply "Were you looking for other ranks?" at the top of the page solve any search issues? T51b 22:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I say just leave it be. it doesn't matter if you personally think it's too vague and want to create an superfluous page, there's really no evidence to support the existence of a "minor" SpecOps Elite.--For the Swarm! 03:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :But what about the Sangheili Zealot rank? There are different kinds of the Zealot rank such as Shipmaster, Field Master, General, etc... So I think that the same should be done to that page if this one is moved. And there are Zealots in Halo 2 and Halo: Combat Evolved that are just simply called "Zealot" not "Field Master" or anything else. -- Data Pad SpecOps Has anyone encountered infinitely cloaked SpecOps Elites outside of Winter Contigency, and are they considered 'canon' by Bungie? From what I've seen, the Data Pad carrier at the start of WC is the only Elite that can remain cloaked while taking bullets and after its shields have been dropped.InfiniteAmo 02:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) SpecOps in Halo 4? Are Spec Ops sangheili in any part of halo 4? I'm confused as to whether they are in or not... Halo 4 spec Ops Xili Gar (talk) 20:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Urdnot thrall (talk) 01:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Best Apearance? Sorry this is showing up here, i tried to add a new section, but i wondered on a rather interesting topic, what is the best helmet choice for SpecOps Sangheili?